The Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center at Northwestern University is a multidisciplinary program that operates as an integrated unit under the leadership named below, to address a broad range of clinical, research, and training activities. At Northwestern University, women and minorities are not excluded as research subjects from any of our studies. The current biomedical research activities in the Center may be divided into the programmatic themes of cellular and molecular pathogenesis, bone and cartilage biology, material science, orthopedic surgery, and biomechanics. The Development and Feasibility studies (D/F) included in this proposal will examine a new approach to defining autoantigens in an experimental model of autoimmune cardiomyopathy. The second D/F study will characterize a chymotrypsin like protease derived from interleukin-2 activated killer cells. The third D/F study will examine T cell receptors and muscle and peripheral blood in patients with juvenile dermatomyositis. The fourth D/F will attempt to define which growth factors matrix proteins and metalloproteinases are important in articular cartilage development. The fifth D/F study will examine the effect of biocomposite constituents on the fatigue of newly developed biocomposites which may be used eventually to improve the longevity of joint prostheses. Within the non-biomedical component, education, rehabilitation, geriatrics, and epidemiology are strongly represented. In the current proposal, the first Education, Epidemiology and Health Services research study (EEHS 1) proposes to develop new methods to assess and improve students' diagnostic competence with musculoskeletal problems. EEHS 2 proposes to extend their studies examining musculoskeletal impairment, functional status and cost in the elderly. Studies to determine the effect of personality type on persistent depression, functional outcome and the cost associated with hip fracture surgery will be the focus of EEHS 3. The final proposal, EEHS 4, proposes to develop a local registry of patients with systemic lupus erythematosus which will be utilized to examine the epidemiology of lupus pregnancy and to determine the effects of pregnancy on maternal and fetal outcome. Two core units are requested in this proposal. The Biostatistical and Data Management Core is a vital unit supporting all of the non-biomedical projects, and providing service to all components of the center. A Molecular Biology Protein/Peptide Chemistry Core is also proposed in order to enhance the productivity of currently funded research by Center investigators and to reduce overall costs.